


Obey My Orders

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Equius’s hive smelled like sweat, oil and old art paintings. You hated it and usually made him come to your’s. He DID do anything you told him to and you loved watching him get off to your demands.





	

Equius’s hive smelled like sweat, oil and old art paintings. You hated it and usually made him come to your’s. He DID do anything you told him to and you loved watching him get off to your demands. But today you were on a mission and didn’t have the time to worry about where to be. You needed to check on your favorite toy and make sure he was following directions. You walked up to his door and punched in the code without hesitation and walked through the sliding door as soon as you were granted access. You shook your head at the sight before you. “I fucking knew it.” Laying on his back was Equius panting and drooling as he fingered his nook and rubbed on his bulge feverishly. 

He looked at you from the ground and fear swept over his angular face. He attempted to sit up but his broad shoulder was quickly met with your foot pushing him back square on his back. “You just don’t fucking listen do you.” He grunted as his back hit the ground and he stared up at your face with fear still placed in his eyes and a blue tinge of shame washing over his face. “D→ Master, I’m sorry i couldnt help myself, but must you e%ude such l00d language?” Your foot dug deeper into his shoulder and you knelt over him hearing him groan your name. “When you disobey orders i’ll use whatever fucking language i want.” You knelt down to face him and grabbed his good horn roughly “now, what should i do with you since you insist on touching yourself like a fucking animal?” He whimpered again and you felt your face get hot. You loved the pathetic whimpers he made and needed to hear more. Your hand gripped his thick slick bulge behind you and listened to his whines as you squeezed down the full length. “You want to cum don’t you? Thats all you want because you are a sick little fuck. Fucking pathetic.” You dropped his bulge and placed the blue liquid that had gathered on your fingers into his mouth. “Suck.” He obeyed like you knew he would. You pressed your fingers further into his mouth to hear him gag and cough on them and pulled away with a smile on your face. “What do you have to say for yourself you fucking whore?” Equius quivered beneath you at your words and you watched his bulge twitch behind you, so needy. “D→ I’m sorry Master. I obey only you. I’m sorry for disobeying your direct orders.” You nodded and reached for his bulge, sliding your hand up and down the length twice. 

You gazed back at Equius to see his eyes trained on your hand waiting for you to give him the release he craved. You scoffed quietly and ripped your hand from his bulge and placed it against his throat “you think im going to let you cum? You think you fucking deserve it after how awful you’ve been? You don’t deserve anything but what i give you. You understand that blue blood?” His breathing was stunted and he nodded desperately, his bulge pulsing wildly as if on the brink of cumming. You removed your hand and stood over his shaking body and extended a hand to him. He accepted it and stood on shaky legs easily towering over you. “Come on. You are spending the night at my place. I cant stand your hive. Maybe if you continue to be good i’ll give you what you want.” He followed behind you without a word, obediently just the way you liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
